Necro Show Attendees
Tupper Citizens John Tupper- John Tupper is average man, of average looks, and of average build, with a unique history. He is The Master Puppeteer. Democratic ruler of Tupper Inc. He also has the record in the Region as the most hospitable. He is a kind man, who wants to remain neutral and friendly, but if the time of war arises he will do all he can to defend the region with his power. He is always willing to have a party, and is always prepared with his tupperware! Deep down he resents Chiss for holding competing parties. SDRK Citizens Oceanus- Arriving slightly early to the necro show is the representative from the SDRK. The man is dressed in an expensive black tuxedo with a blue undershirt. He wears a green and white striped tie and a black top hat. He moves at a brisk pace to the doorway and rings the bell. Patiently, Harold Tulane Oceanus, a dean of the National University of Advanced Aquamancy, waits for the door to be answered. Domernican Citizens Mordecai- He is an imposing, and large man from Domernicus. He has been the Purple Lord for 60 years, an incredible feat considering the national lifespan is 40 years. The Purple lord is responsible for all matters in the nation concerning magic, death, and most importantly resurrection. He is a solemn, and moves quietly, despite his large physique. There is an air of sadness that follows him, consideirng his past of surviving an unprecedented amount of assassinations, loss of family in his early years, and outliving nearly everyone from his initial promotion to his rank. Hec-8- With him follows his aide, Hec-8. Possible the only being who exudes more melancholy than his master. He is the first robot fused with a human soul, and shows his age. despite his age, he is quite resilient, He looks like a moving skeleton, but is missing his left fore arm. His eyes glow eerily. He is devoted to his, but awaits the day he can "retire". Old Barren Crossroads Citizens Following shortly behind the Domernican arrivval is the massive orc Crommush. The most notable thing about him is a massive two-handed axe over his back. He is dressed well....for an orc. The skins he's wearing are very fine and the creatures they once belonged to were probably slain fairly recently. Crommush is a warrior and a vetran of the war against Brill. The conflict there has built a hatred towards the dark arts for him, and he worries that such an event of the necro show could only end in a sour note. He walks over to Hec-8 and salutes him, then turns and bows to Moecai. Aarosn Citizens Emperor Aaron and Colonel,a nd admiral Erroneous Aaron will be sending the dead admerail Aaronius and his son cournal Aaronius! Admerail Aaronius was general Aaronius when he died he was posthumously promoted to admerail after he accidentaly crashed his ship into a hive planet of the Geronians (enemies of The Galactic Empire of Aaron) which destroyed the planet thus destroying the entire species! When he made it to the cryo escape pod the shock wave from the explosion killed him just before he was frozen he was found years later still frozen. We have tried and failed to revive him and we ask that he is brought back to life! Also we will be bringing authentic colonial Aaronian spice stew! Emperor Aaron also will be coming admiral Aaronius is a good friend of his. Other:Zombie artificer Reginald Lloyd is coming to witness the show. He himself has been working on catalogueing the various uses of zombie magic in a thesis on how it might be enhanced with science. He's also curious to see how much Domernican necrology has evolved since it started necrology in Knights back in the second war. He theorizes that it still has links and common traits with Knights necromancy, although Domernicans don't realize it. Crommush is coming. He's a veteran of the Brill invasion. He isn't a necomancer; he's a warrior. However, he fears the show might get out of control and has decided that the events must be watched, either to save his allies from Domernicus from zombies....or themselves should events get too out of hand. OBC does not want to see Domernicus fall to corruption. Crommush bears a regalia two-handed axe (as is the tradition of OBC) but it can be put to deadly tasks. However, if that is stripped from him, we will comply, but still keep his dagger hidden. Senjin has sent Zul and Raska, two prominent shamans. They specialize in druidic magic and elemental magic, respectively. They are curious to see if this necromancy bears any resemblance to voodoo magic. Also secretly accompanying them is Zuni, a professional assassin. He is a secret body guard who will hopefully remain secret. He knows many people are opposed to trolls and are racist against them, and he wants to make sure no one has an upper hand against Zul and Raska.